A Favor
by I Like Cookies Too
Summary: The real reason Kallus helped Sabine during "The Antilles Extraction". Please review if you'd like chapter 2 or if you have any suggestions or requests.


Sabine tapped her fingers against her arm impatiently as she sat on the bunk of her cell with her arms folded across her chest.

She was currently waiting for a response from Agent Kallus, who was apparently going to help her and the pilots escape. She wasn't sure how much she trusted the Imperial, but if there was even the slightest chance to get out of here, she had to take it.

The 20 year old Mandalorian sighed and began to fondle with the Academy outfit out of boredom. She couldn't wait to rip this boring thing off and hop right back in her much more colorful armor.

Pulling down her pants a tiny bit, Sabine began to caress a soar spot on her upper leg she had gotten while attempting to escape. She hadn't noticed it untill now, but she had dealt with much worse.

Suddenly hearing the doors of her cell being opened, Sabine quickly pulled her pants back up and looked to see if it was him.

And it was. She just hoped he didn't see her with her pants down.

Kallus entered the cell and looked down to see the Rebel sitting on her bunk. "Let's go to my office. We can discuss everything there in private." He said as he turned back around.

Sabine raised an eyebrow. Why did he want to go to his office? Surely her cell was private enough.

Deciding it was best not to question him, Sabine followed Kallus out of her cell and through the halls.

"Why are you helping me?" Sabine asked Kallus as they walked past what seemed like hundreds of cells.

It was weird. Why would Kallus suddenly want to help her, when all this time he had done the exact opposite?

"I have my reasons." Kallus answered, avoiding the question on purpose, getting Sabine to roll her eyes.

Kallus smiled to himself. He sure was getting soft, just letting this Rebel get away. The Lasat sure had changed him. Alot.

But the girl didn't know that. He could use this oppurtunity to get something nice in return for his help.

Something _very_ nice.

As they arrived infront of the office, Kallus opened the door and led Sabine inside. Kallus closed the door and put a lock on the door.

As he turned back around, he saw the Mandalorian looking at him questionaly. "Something wrong?"

Sabine frowned and put a hand on her hip. "Yeah. Why are you suddenly helping me? And stop avoiding the question."

Kallus chuckled. The girl's attitude surely hadn't changed over the years. "I didn't know it bothered you so much. I can turn back to the big bad guy if you'd like."

"Nonono. That's not nesasary." Sabine told him hurriedly. She'd rather deal with this Kallus then the one trying to kill her.

"Good. Now. Let's get to the conditions of your escape." Kallus told her with his arms behind his back.

Sabine's eyerbows rose once again. Conditions?

"What do you mean, 'conditions'?" Sabine asked.

"Don't tell me you expected to get out of here without giving me something in return?" Kallus said with his usual smirk as he began to walk towards the Rebel.

Sabine frowned at him. "No, I guess I did expect to." She looked him straight in the eye as he arrived infront of her. "What do you want?"

"Well...I was thinking..." Kallus said as one of his hands slipped down between Sabine's legs and began to rub her private area. "You could give me some of that."

Sabine scowled and took a step back. "Oh, so you wanna stick your dick in me huh? Yeah, not happening."

This guy.

"Are you sure? This could be the only way for you to get out of here."

Sabine frowned.

"Think about it. All you have to do is have some fun with me here, and you and your little friends will be out of here in no time. You might even get some enjoyement out of it."

Sabine rolled her eyes. She doubted it.

But what he said was true, she didn't have a plan. And swallowing her pride and having sex with Kallus was better then being stuck here.

Guess she had to give him what he wanted.

Nobody would find out anyway...

"Fine. I'll do it." Sabine finally told him with a sigh, causing Kallus to smirk. He took another step forward and once again slipped his hand between her legs, the other making it's way around her back and squeezing her ass.

Sabine frowned up at him as he began to rub her crotch through her pants. She couldn't believe she was letting this slime ball do this.

Those two pilots better appreciate what she was doing for them right now...

Kallus' hand slipped into her pants and wiggled his fingers underneath her panties. Sabine looked on defiantly as she felt the tip of Kallus' gloved fingers enter her.

Kallus smiled lustfully as his hands explored the girl's crotch. She felt just as good as he imagined.

Satisfied, Kallus slipped his hand out of the girl's pants and urged her towards the chair behind his desk. "C'mere..."

Kallus plopped down on his chair and got himself comfortable, causing Sabine to look at him questionaly.

"Remove my pants."

Sabine sighed and did as she was told. She sunk to her knees, undid the Agent's belt and pulled his pants down as roughly as she could.

If she was going to do this, she might aswell just get it over with. No use being defiant, it was only going to make this longer and more enjoyable for Kallus.

Sabine's hands slipped into the waistband of Kallus' underwear as she pulled them down to his ankles. She was inmediatly greeted by Kallus' flacid, avarage sized dick.

The Mandalorian smirked. She knew there was nothing special going on in there.

Although she couldn't complain, she hadn't had a good dick in months and Chopper just wasn't good enough for her these days.

She slipped off her gloves and threw them to the side.

The Mandalorian wrapped her fingers around it as she began to slowly stroke it, causing it to grow erect. She looked straight up into Kallus' eyes as she slipped the tip of it in her mouth, causing her Agent to groan.

Sabine inmediatly went to work and began to blow him. She placed one hand on his thigh while the other stroked what of his shaft wasn't stuffed in her mouth.

Kallus let out a moan and placed his hand on the back of her head, urging her to continue her pluesuring.

Sabine did as she was urged to and continued to suck Kallus' shaft. His office was soon filled with a wet gagging noise, and an occasional moan.

Removing herself from his length to catch her breath, Sabine planted a few kisses on the tip of it and gave it a few licks, before once again engulfing his cock.

Kallus leaned his head back as the girl between his legs continued to suck him off. He felt her tounge swirling around the head, and her lips wrapped around him with just enough pressure.

Wanting to feel more in control, Kallus got up out of his chair and began to fuck the Rebel's mouth.

Sabine gasped as she felt Kallus place his hands on the back of her head and push her further down his cock, causing her to gag. She placed her hands on his thighs and let him have his fun.

Soon, Kallus had his entire shaft stuffed inside the girl's mouth.

Sabine let out a groan as Kallus began to thrust in and out of her mouth. She did her best to please him as much as possible by looking directly up at him with a challanging look.

Kallus noticed the look in her eyes and began to shove himself in and out of her mouth roughly, causing Sabine to gag loudly.

Kallus smirked. This was a nice gift for all the trouble these Rebels had caused him. And altough he would have rather done this with the Twi'lek of the group, he was satisfied with the Mandalorian.

Perhaps he would get his fun with the Twi'lek some other day.

Having had enough of the girl's mouth, Kallus removed himself from her,leaving Sabine heaving for air, and his dick dripping wet with saliva.

He let Sabine catch her breath for a moment as he stepped out of his pants and underwear.

Having caught her breath, Sabine got back on her feet and looked to Kallus, being met with a lustfull smirk. "Bend over against the desk."

Sabine did as she was told to and leaned forward, throwing some stuff off his desk to make room for her. She smiled as she heard multiple things break as they reached the floor.

Oops.

Kallus paid no attention to it, and pulled her pants and panties down to her knees, exposing her well developed ass and her vagina.

Sabine shook her ass teasingly at him as she waited for him to make a move.

Kallus' hands inmediatly went to her ass and gave her cheeks a squeeze and a firm slap with both his hands and dick.

Sabine simply propped herself up on a arm and let Kallus have his way with her body.

After fondling with her ass, Kallus slipped his hand to her pussy and rubbed it for a bit, before slipping a finger inside of her.

Sabine bit her lip as she felt Kallus' finger explore her tight tunnel. She let out a soft moan as Kallus slipped a second finger inside of her and began to move them in and out of her.

His fingers began to move quickly, crooking upwards and rubbing against her inside walls.

Sabine closed her eyes and moaned as Kallus wiggled his fingers in and out of her. His fingers began to move a little quicker as Sabine felt herself getting wet.

But as soon as she began to really enjoyed it, Kallus removed his fingers from her. But her dissapointed look changed to one of lust as she felt something hard poking against her pussy.

Kallus rubbed himself against Sabine's entrance as his free hand gripped the girl's waist.

Sabine looked back over her shoulder and gave Kallus the sexiest look she could muster. "Fuck me."

Kallus grinned and prepared to enter his favorite Rebel. "Oh I will..." He whispered into her ear before thrusting his hips forward and sliding into Sabine.

The Mandalorian let out a soft moan as she felt herself being entered by Kallus. She couldn't believe it. She actually had Kallus' dick inside of her.

"So fuckin' tight..."

Sabine smirked as Kallus slowly began to thrust into her. His hips smacked against Sabine's naked rear as he began to increase his pace.

Kallus' fingers wrapped around Sabine's waist as he began to slap into her a little rougher.

Sabine moaned. She liked it rough. She _was_ a Mandalorian after all.

Sabine bit her lip and lay her head down on the desk. "Yesss...harder..."

Kallus dug his fingers into the girl's waist as he gave her what she wanted.

"Harde-OHH FUCK..." Sabine moaned as Kallus was now pounding into her with everything he had. "Yesss...fuck me..."

Kallus smirked and pushed his weight against her, pushing her completely against his desk.

Sabine went along and readjusted her legs to a more comfortable position due to the pants still around her knees. She closed her eyes and let the Agent fuck her brains out.

Kallus thrusted his hips backwards, almost pulling out of her completely, before smashing into her with full force, causing the girl to moan loudly.

He repeated this action several times, before going back to his frantic thrusting.

Sabine's legs shook as Kallus' dick thrusted in and out of her, occasionaly hitting her g-spot. It wasn't long before she felt herself getting wetter and wetter, and her breathing started to increase.

Kallus noticed and continued his thrusting as the girl beneath him started to moan.

"Ohhh fuck...oh fuck..." Sabine moaned as she felt her orgasm hitting. She let out a loud moan as her juices soaked Kallus' cock. "MHMMmmm..."

Kallus smirked as Sabine's body quivered as she hit her orgasm. He let the Rebel ride out her orgasm, before pulling out of her.

Sabine simply lay on the desk as her orgasm came to an end. She picked herself up from the desk and turned around to see Kallus sitting in his chair, his dick standing fully erect.

Sabine smirked and quickly took off both her pants and panties and straddled the Agent in his chair.

She took his erection in her hand and guided it to her soaked entrance. She rubbed herself against him for a bit, before dropping down and taking his dick inside of her for the second time that day.

Kallus groaned and placed his hands on her firm, round ass. He gave each of her cheeks a firm squeeze as the girl placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him.

Sabine raised and lowered her ass onto him, enjoying the feeling of being in control.

Kallus' chair squeeked as Sabine rode him. Kallus moaned as he felt the girl's tight, wet tunnel on his dick.

He slapped her ass, and planted a few kisses and soft bites on Sabine's neck.

Sabine chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked him directly in the eye as she continued to bounce on his dick.

"Mhmmm...Ohh!" Sabine gasped as she was picked up and almost thrown on the desk, Kallus staying inside of her the whole time. She shrugged and went along with it.

Kallus inmediatly got between the Rebel's legs and continued to fuck her. One of his hands gripped her waist as the other traveled to her chest and began to squeeze her right breast through her uniform.

After getting a good feel of her breast, Kallus slipped his hand down and pulled up her uniform to just above her chest, exposing her pierced belly button, a black bra and a pair of surprisingly big breasts.

They were just the right size to fit into his hands perfectly. Her armor hid them very well.

Sabine smiled, arched her back and unclipped her bra and threw it to the side, letting her breasts bounce along with Kallus' thrusts.

The Agent's hands inmediatly went for her now exposed chest and took her tits in his hands. His hands fondled with her breasts as he continued to pound into her.

"Mhmmm yeah..." Sabine moaned as Kallus lustfully groped her chest. She let out a gasp as he leaned forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Kallus' tounge swirled around the girl's nipple as he sucked her breast, while his other kept the other breast busy. Soon, he felt himself finally reaching his climax.

He removed himself from the Mandalorian's chest and looked her directly in her lustfull brown eyes as he mercelessly pumped into her.

He felt her breasts bouncing against his chest as he brushed himself against her and gave her everything he had, causing the girl beneath him to scream out in pleasure.

"OHHH FUCK...YESSS...FUCK ME..." Sabine moaned loudly as she hit her second orgasm of their session.

Feeling Sabine's walls clasp around his cock was enough to send Kallus over the edge. He let out a moan and groped her breast as he buried himself all the way into her and shot his seed into her.

Sabine moaned as she felt Kallus filling her up. He was lucky she was on birth control.

Kallus panted as his climax came to a step. He gave the girl a few last pumps before pulling out of her now soaked pussy.

Sabine giggled as she lay on the Agent's desk. She reached down and inserted a finger into her before pulling it out and licking it clean.

She looked up at Kallus to see him smirking at her. Sabine returned the smirk and let her eyes travel down to his cock, which was still standing fully erect.

"Oh. Looks like you're up for a round two."


End file.
